Fast and the Slimy: Steel Edition !
Kuchinawa Gekkō managed to find a recipe to his new Poison's butt had missed one ingredient, a rare one only available in Konohagakure. He decided to sneak into the village and get the fruits. He knew it wouldn't be easy to sneak in as there would be a hugebarrier in his way. Kuchinawa smirked as he took a piece of paper from a mouth of one of his snakes and managed to open the barrier into the Huge town. Raiga Usoho was on Guard duty and was sending a scroll off to a friend about his gift when he saw a shadow figure making its way through the village and decided to figure who/what it was so he followed it Sokudo Kageki was tasked with getting a rare fruit back to Hikarigakure safely. It wouldn't be easy as he mumbled that they would be sould out by now. He quickly ran to the Hidden Leaf Village and easily got past the defenses. He continued his search. Not noticing Sokudo, Raiga appeared behind Kuchinawa, cleared his throat and said "How can i help you sir" "Are you one of those sale's people who want sell people at discount price, if so you may leave mister I got no money for stupid items," Kuchinawa replied as he took his steps towards his destination,, he knew there would be a lot of stuff going on around a huge village like the Leaf. Sokudo continued his search for the fruits. After mindlessly walking around the village, he was about to give up. He then saw Raiga and Kuchinawa and approched them. No sorry i'm not one of those guys but you know it's past Curfew and i dont think ya'll are apart of the village are you?" Raiga said "I don't think, I am a part of the village but I guess I am so" Kuchinawa replied. IF your not apart of the village then what're ya'll doing here? I'm gonna have to ask ya'll to leave" Raiga said unhooking a steel rod from his belt. "So you want be to buy the sword at half the price eh ? fine, It look's 100% steel anyway" Kuchinawa said in a sarcastic tone to get rid of the salesman''Raiga. Raiga molded his chakra into the steel rod to form a sword then pointed it at Kuchinawa and said "it is 100% steel see how sharp it is?" "''Bet, It wouldn't be able to cut through my snakes" Kuchinawa said as a snake appeared from his collar and looked at Raiga. Raiga raised his eyebrow and said "Wanna find out?". "Well, if you want to test the sword, I have some spare time" Kuchinawa replied. I'd like to test your snakes too if you dont mind" Raiga said as the sword morphed back into a rod. "A Sword that can turn to a rod ?, aint cool compared to this" Kuchinawa replied as his palms turned a snake heads in a posture for the Snake Fist. "Well if you guys are going to battle, I might as well join in." said Sokudo as he prepared a battle stance. "Actually; snake man, it's a rod that can turn into a sword which is also not all my steel rods can turn in too. If ya'll wanna fight follow me" Raiga said as he jumped off into some random direction. "Well, lets deal with it, you must be after the rod too weird guy, however takes him on first will get the rod at 100% discount rate" Kuchinawa yelled as he followed Raiga. "That's one hard-headed shinobi, but i'll get a two for one, 100% discount for that." said Sokudo as he chased after Raiga. "HEY!!!! My rods aren't for sale!!!" Raiga said as he landed in a field waiting for the other two. The Battle Begins "A clear field nice place for us to fight you !" Kuchinawa grinned as he summoned hundreds of snakes which made their home in the ground's below. Raiga took 2 rods from his belt and morphed them into miniature staffs and said "ugh i hate snakes" Kuchinawa gathered snakes around him to gather Senjutsu chakra as he entered Sage Mode causing him to gain darkened marokings around his eyes and the growth of four horns on the back of his head, as well as darkened sclerae. His palms now Snake heads thrusted around in a intimidating look at his opponents. Sokudo pulled out 2 swords and got into a combat stance. "Are you going to start, or am I free to take your rods?" he said at Raiga. Sorry stranger but the rods aren't for sale" Raiga said as he used Steel Release: Piston Technique to coat his arms in steel and charged at Sokudo to do close combat battle. "Steel Style !" Kuchinawa smiled, as he looked at Raiga's movements. Raiga then threw another large rod that morphed into a spear that went straight for Kuchinawa. Kuchinawa with his Senjutsu enhanced speed dodged the rod and appeared next to Raiga binding him with Binding Snake Glare Spell. Sokudo avoided the attack with ease, then his image got blury and he attacked Raiga from various angles and threw him into the air. Kucinawa sensed a fast image in the air as he took his grip of Raiga before letting Sukudo attack. The Raiga that kuchinawa and Sokudo attacked turned out to be a Steel Release Clone and the real Raiga reappeared further back and used Steel Release: Spikefield on both his opponents. Sokudo easily evaded the spikes using a combonation of his speed and reflexes, rescued Kuchinawa and landed in a clear area away from the spikes, near Raiga. He then created a bright light which blinded Raiga and created and opening for the two shinobi. "You don't have to save me" Kuchinawa said pushing Sokudo to a side as his summoned two large snakes and made them to clean the area from spikes. Kuchinawa then used Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack to attack Raiga in conjucture with Sokudo's flash technqiue which Kuchinawa had no effect on because if his brilles. Raiga then used Steel Release: Cage to capture The other two. Raiga's attacked missed Sokudo and Kuchinawa due to the bright light. Sokudo the runs up behind Raiga and throws him into Kuchinawa's attack. Raiga then dropped all of his metal rods on the ground and used Steel Release: Metallic Tsunami to send over Kuchinawa's attack and hit him aswell. Kuchinawa used his Sage reflex's to dodge the technique's and appeared behind Raiga in a combat pose. Raiga smirked and jumped on the metallic field and said "Now that the entire field is metallic i can stop playing around with you 2 guys" then he used Steel Release: Great Titan Steel Bullet Barrage Technique. Kuchinawa smired as the bullets passed through his liquified body. Kuchinawa then summoned nearly ten thousand snakes which used their Poisons to melt the steel around them and making it useless by draining most of its properties. I really dont wanna use this technique but oh well" Raiga said as he did a few hand seals and activated Kōsotsu and then charged at Kuchinawa with incredible speed throwing extremely fast punches at him. Sokudo evaded the attack and then unleashed Swift Release: Sonic Boom to repel Raiga away from Kuchinawa, sending him flying. Kuchinawa grinned, "I can attack him stay back idiot" as he marched forward with senjutsu enhanced speed and used Snake Fist:Cobra. Raiga grabbed the cobra fist and then started throwing close combat blows at Kuchinawa then said "What was that Sokudo? Your a better fighter than Kuchinawa? Kuchinawa you gonna take that from him?" "'Its not about offense its about defense and intelligence''" Kuchinawa said as he giot up with little injuries. "You better tell him that not me haha" Raiga said as he was used Steel Release: Spikefield again to seperate the two. "Rod guy you suck, those rods are mine!" said Sokudo as he used the Summoning Technique to summon Ōwashi and rode on the giant eagles back into the sky. "What do you want me for now?" asked Ōwashi. "I need to get those steel rods from that guy." said Sokudo as he was pointing at Raiga. "What for exactly?" said Ōwashi. "Nothing. I just feel like getting them." answered Sokudo. "What I have to deal with is a complete mystery." said Ōwashi as he fired a chakra wave at Raiga with tremendous force. Kuchinawa with his instant reflexes increased the eagles wind power by sending in his own wind technique. how many times do i have to tell ya'll?!?! YA'LL AREN'T GETTING MY STEEL RODS!!" Raiga said as he used Summoning: Rashōmon Category:Superninja55